


I'd Like to Think Romance Is Real

by goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople



Series: Dennis in High School [2]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Ableism, Anger, Angst, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Begging, Blood, Bullying, Come Marking, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, F/M, Fat Shaming, Fondling, Hair-pulling, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, Light Masochism, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Manipulation, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, No Safeword, Non-Consensual Touching, Painful Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Praise Kink, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sadism, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Squeezing, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 00:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople/pseuds/goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople
Summary: "I don't think I am capable ofThis teenage televised taping of loveBut here is my guide on how to be alone:Just act like a freak and sleep with everyone you've ever knownI'm half crazy, all just cracked upWhen will what I have ever be good enough?I'm sad, funnyIt seems latelyThis ain't a fairytale and I don't think I'll ever beHappy"- The Maine, "Happy"





	I'd Like to Think Romance Is Real

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I had outlined the previous story as appearing far more consensual, but I already wrote an underage story like that, so I thought I'd go a different direction with that one to avoid monotony, even though it ended up giving the series a much darker start than I'd originally intended. It sort of worked out, though, since I did plan to focus on Dennis's development of what would later become borderline personality disorder, and I think that if he had genuinely wanted the sex in the previous story, then it wouldn't have been so traumatic that it would lead him to develop a mental illness. Based on how he is in the show, I would speculate that he has the type of BPD that is commonly confused with anti-social personality disorder - impulsive borderline, since in canon he's very manipulative and often cruel, so I ought to warn you to prepare yourself for that. I was torn on whether or not to apply warnings for this story, because the underage sex in this story isn't statutory rape, so these characters could legally consent to have sex with each other, but I've tagged for Underage anyway, since they are underage, but I don't think there's a very high risk of people finding consensual teenage sex triggering. This story could be triggering, though, because there are some pretty serious consent issues. Because the consent issues are sort of similar to the ones in the previous story, I've tagged this for Rape/ Non-con, as well.

The streets were damp with the mist of fog, the lawns that Dennis and Dee passed on their way to school adorned with dew. The sky was grey this early in the morning and this late in the year and the leaves that littered the ground were soggy and brown. It was a very dreary start to the morning in south Philly, and Dennis didn't care at all. He still looked forward to seeing Ms. Klinsky. One impulsive tryst didn't undo the weeks of friendship they'd cultivated. He chose to believe that she was still the same person he befriended and that she had simply made a mistake, rather than to believe that she had deviously lured him in with friendship just so she could claim him in the way that she had. He hadn't yet made up his mind on whether or not he was going to confront her about yesterday. It was weighing heavily on his mind still, for so many reasons. Last night he'd gotten off to the vivid recollection of her mouth on him, and in his imagination he'd finished down her throat, forcing her to take it all as she'd pushed against his stubborn hand, her eyes watering as she looked pleadingly up at him and silently begged to be allowed to pull off of his thick, pulsing cock. This retaliative fantasy seemed to help in staving off that horrible heavy feeling in his heart. He'd once read somewhere that anger is sadness with enthusiasm, but that's not entirely true; anger, he realized, is sadness with power, is power OVER sadness. At fourteen, he was no stranger to waking and wanking, and when he touched himself again this morning, he imagined forcing himself on someone his own age, maybe someone as innocent and inexperienced as he had been until yesterday. It was the hardest he'd ever come.

"You're unusually quiet and not annoying," Dee remarked, breaking Dennis from his thoughts as they continued walking down the cracked sidewalk.

"And you look like a crane," Dennis automatically retorted.

"The bird or the machine?"

"Both."

Dee rolled her eyes. Some of the other kids at school had recently taken to calling her "The Aluminum Monster," and the only friends she had were an overweight but kind girl named Ingrid whom the cool kids called "Fatty Magoo," a tiny, scruffy boy named Charlie whom the others called "The Dirtgrub," and his best friend, Mac, whom the in crowd either called "Ronny the Rat" or any of a variety of homophobic slurs after he got caught with a Playgirl magazine under his desk in history class. "Whatever. At least I have friends. Loser."

"Your friends are all losers."

"Oh, really? Then why'd I see you sitting with Mac and Charlie at lunch yesterday?"

"'Cause the Rat snitched on my weed connection, so I had to give him a piece of my mind."

Dee rolled her eyes again.

"You're gonna sprain your eyes and they'll end up even worse than your back if you keep rolling them like that."

"What took you so long to get home yesterday?" Dee asked. She grinned as she teased, "Bet you were making out with your girlfriend in the library."

Dennis's feet stopped for a moment when his heartbeat did, too. He looked at his sister with wide, startled eyes. He quickly recovered his composure when he realized she was joking. He chuckled as he continued walking next to her. He cleared his throat before saying, "I - I don't like Ms. Klinsky in that way."

"I know," Dee assured, still smiling. "I'm just teasing you."

The twins arrived at school with only a few minutes to spare before the bell sounded to signal the start of the schoolday, immediately parting ways after putting their jackets in their neighboring lockers, which were, of course, assigned alphabetically. Dennis made the decision during class to talk to Ms. Klinsky at lunch. When geography class finally ended, he made his way straight to the library. He was surprised and perplexed, however, when the door would not budge as he pulled on its handle. He looked through the window in one of the doors and discovered that the library was devoid of both light and people. "Hey," he called to a student walking past. "What's up with the library?"

"Oh," the tall senior responded. "It's closed."

"Why?"

The senior shrugged as he responded, "Guess the librarian isn't here."

"So, the school just... closes the library? They don't hire a substitute librarian or anything?"

The tall boy laughed. "Ah, you freshmen are adorable. Nah, bro."

Dennis huffed in annoyance at the situation as the senior continued on his way into the cafeteria. He wished he had a way of contacting Ms. Klinsky. Wouldn't it be something if he could just find her by typing her name into a database, if he could find specific people as easily as he could find particular books? He walked glumly back into the cafeteria and found a seat at an empty table near the back of the cacophonous room where he could eat his lunch relatively undisturbed.

Dennis remembered as he walked to his first class of the afternoon what he'd realized yesterday during his last class of the afternoon. As he sat in English class, however, he found himself pondering on how to strike up conversation with the girl next to him. The quiet murmur of other conversations could be heard throughout the room, but that was because everyone was already friends with each other. Dennis stole a few glances of his seatmate throughout the lesson, and he began to notice for the first time since the beginning of September how cute she was. She had big, adorable eyes and long, dark hair. He knew even as he slid his hand beneath her desk that it was not a conventional way to get someone's attention; it could have been any number of things that urged him to do it: boredom, apathy, vague arousal, lingering anger and frustration - perhaps all of the above. He felt Maureen's thigh stiffen beneath his touch as he gently squeezed it, increasing the pressure in his fingertips as he neared her knee, which was exposed through the frayed hole in her jeans. A very subtle smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth as he ran his hand back up her thigh in the same sensual manner, stopping just shy of her groin. He left his hand there for the rest of the lesson, occasionally squeezing her possessively. She was silent the entire time, and Dennis had not a clue what she was thinking, which he found surprisingly thrilling.

Maureen darted from the classroom as soon as the bell rang, not even pausing to push in her chair.

Maureen's hasty exit did indicate to Dennis that perhaps she had not been comfortable with him touching her, but he repeated the behaviour the next day. And the next. Dennis grew frustrated at the fact that by Friday, Ms. Klinsky STILL hadn't shown up to school, and in the least aggressive way he could, he took his feelings out on Maureen. For the first time, he spoke to her: "I want to talk to you after class," he murmured just loudly enough for her to hear. He smirked when she nodded in agreement, although she didn't look at him.

This time, when class ended, Maureen waited for Dennis. Her face was stolid and expressionless as they walked to the stairwell.

"Your next class is downstairs, too?" Dennis asked as he opened the door to the stairwell.

She nodded, remaining silent as they descended the stairs, their steps echoing off the pale beige bricks and the dirty linoleum floor. Chewed gum adorned the rusted metal railing, and the air reeked of dried sweat. "Why do you keep touching me?" she finally asked once they were at the bottom of the staircase.

"Because I find you attractive," Dennis responded bluntly.

"Then... why didn't you just ask me out? That's what most guys would do."

"Is it? I don't have a lot of experience with relationships. I've only been with one chick."

"Well, then you've got more experience than me."

"Yeah?" Dennis grinned as he brought his arms around her waist, resting his hands against the small of her back as he stepped a bit closer to her. "Do you like me?"

Maureen rested her palms upon Dennis's shoulders. "Honestly... I don't know. You're kind of pretty, and I find that hot, but the first few times you touched me during class, I got really nervous because I don't really know you. I kept letting you do it, though, because, well... It, um - It aroused me. Did you know that it would?"

"Maybe. It's kind of how the chick I had sex with seduced me."

"Oh." Silence lingered between them for only a few moments before Dennis's mouth was suddenly on hers.

Dennis moved one of his hands to Maureen's hair as he walked her to the wall beneath the stairs until her back was pressed against the bricks. He shrugged his backpack off his shoulders and then slid hers down her arms, as well. He shoved his tongue in her mouth and felt his cock stiffen when she began to reciprocate the enthusiastic kiss. Their tongues danced together as he rubbed himself against her. "I want to fuck you," he panted against her slick lips. Without waiting for a response from her, he undid her jeans and slipped his hand into her panties. "Oh, shit," he said with a grin as he fingered her. "You're so fucking wet. You like just letting me do whatever I want to you?"

Maureen bit her lip and nodded, incredibly aroused by Dennis's words.

"Can I ask you to do something for me?"

She nodded, expecting to get down on her knees.

"Act like you don't want it."

"... What?" Well, that wasn't at all what she'd been expecting.

"I just have this fantasy... I know it sounds kind of creepy, but I'd find it SO hot if you, like, begged me to stop or told me you don't want to or something."

"... Why?" she asked nervously.

Dennis shrugged. "It's just a power thing. You said you like letting me do whatever I want to you, right?"

"... Okay," she agreed hesitantly.

"Good girl," Dennis murmured with a smirk as he knelt upon the yellowed floor to pull her jeans and panties down past her knees. He quickly rose to his feet to turn her around so that her chest was pressed against the wall. He undid his belt and fly to free his hard cock. He guided it with a hand around its base to her slick entrance. He rocked his hips back and forth, not quite entering her. He let go of his cock to slide his hands up beneath her shirt, lifting the cups of her bra so that he could squeeze her breasts. "Is my little slut ready to get fucked?" he whispered against her ear.

"N- No..."

Dennis snickered. "Come on, sell me on it."

Maureen swallowed thickly as she gathered enough courage to say, "Please... Please don't make me. Please, Dennis, stop."

"Mm. That's better," he murmured as he began to push himself inside her. This was harder than he'd expected... It was a lot smoother with Ms. Klinsky.

"Ow. Ow!"

Dennis took a hand out from Maureen's shirt to clamp it over her mouth. "Shut up," he muttered coldly as she began to cry.

She screamed into his hand as she felt him tear her open. Her pleas for him to stop became genuine, but they were now muffled against his unrelenting palm. A part of her almost hoped that someone would enter the stairwell and intervene. With nothing else to grab onto, she yanked hard on her own hair, for the pain between her thighs was still so overwhelming.

"Fuck, that's so hot," Dennis remarked at the way she pulled her hair. He was beginning to find the crying hot, too. This was so intense that it actually felt quite real. He fucked her harder and deeper as her cries became louder. "Shit," he muttered as he fucked her faster, "I'm gonna come." He pulled out and in one quick motion, stripped her of her shirt, dropping it onto the grimy floor. "Turn around. Kneel," he ordered in a voice that permitted no room for argument.

Caught up entirely in what was happening and desperate for it to be over, Maureen obediently dropped to her knees, looking up at Dennis with tears in her big, dark eyes and all down her face.

"Push your tits together," Dennis ordered as he jerked himself hard and fast. He tilted his cock down as he came all over the cups of Maureen's bra and all over her chest, which was fairly ample for someone her age. He panted and admired the sight with a sated smile on his face. He finally tucked his bloodied cock back into his jeans once it softened. "God, you look so good like this," he grinned. "On your knees, crying, covered in my come."

Maureen smiled weakly up at Dennis. She did find the feeling of his come on her chest incredibly hot, and although she would have liked to experience an orgasm with another person, she was glad that the sex was over. She considered whether she should tell him that she'd actually wanted it to stop.

"You did a really good job of acting like you didn't want it, by the way. I loved it," he praised with an elated smile.

Maureen bit her lip and glanced down nervously.

"... What?" Dennis asked with concern, his smile gone.

"I, um..." Wasn't pretending. "Should really get to my last class. I've never skipped before. I don't want to do this again," she said as she pulled her shirt back on and got to her feet.

"Oh. Okay. Um, wait, then. Can I have your number? Sorry I made you miss class."

"Um, no, my parents don't really like me giving out our number to people they haven't met. Sorry. I've gotta go now," she said as she picked her backpack up off the ground and hastily exited the stairwell.

"Bye," Dennis muttered to no one. He picked his knapsack up and walked back up the stairs to attend his last class, having missed his class that was on the first floor. He decided that on Monday, he'd ask Maureen if he could meet her parents. Maybe he'd even ask her if they could date.

**Author's Note:**

> Context/ references:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5hXbXKHGkw&feature=share
> 
> https://itsalwayssunny.fandom.com/wiki/Maureen_Ponderosa


End file.
